Oak Academy
by Calico45
Summary: Alexis Faire is a budding new trainer whose talent got her accepted to Oak Academy, which is a school that pits the best of the best against each other to obtain a Pokédex. Every Pokédex holder has done great things, personally chosen by Professor Oak, and this school wants to keep that tradition going as best as they can. 2nd Gen Pokémon Characters, but the Originals do show.
1. Chapter 1

Oak Academy

Chapter 1, Opening Day

A gentle, night breeze wafted through the window into the room, one of many, all of which were dull and standard across the entire building. Within that standard room rested a small bed, worn dresser, and common desk with a matching chair. All of these furniture items were as standard as the room itself and were of a matching color. One could halfway expect to see a "1 of 13,000" carved into the bottom of any one of these items. Despite being a cold, impersonalized space, the room gave off a cozy feeling common to dorms. It was meant to be a home for a very long time, after all. Of course, this by no means made up for the room's total emptiness which greatly annoyed its new inhabitant, first year student, Alexis Faire.

Alexis, although no optimist, was not a pessimist either, so she did not see the unbridled potential of creativity or the stifling blandness. What she saw was the sheer emptiness as it was: loneliness. She had always had a sibling by her side in a small home, being a twin, for good or bad, and had many friends. Needless to say, privacy was not something she was particularly used to. She always had coveted alone time, but being in a strange place gave her a new perspective on it. This is the first time she wished for a roommate since she knew she was coming this school.

As soon as the thought graced her mind it fled away into oblivion as she finally started back on her task of unpacking. Her two burgundy suitcases stood out wildly against the white walls, in a way that a pop of color engulfs everything, as she rifled through her crimson duffle bag. From it she drew out various clothing and toiletries, making it her personal bag, and hurriedly sorted through them and put them away. When this bag was mostly empty she split open a suitcase, revealing more clothing and some blankets. A few personal items were quickly scattered across the wooden floor, which matched the furniture, to make it slightly less empty. Finally, she moved on to the last suitcase. This one had a mirror encased in clothing as its main item. It was the size to hang on the door, which she quickly put into place before taking a moment to see that day's toll on her appearance.

She had dirty blond hair, a little frenzied from earlier that day, and dark blue eyes staring ever deeper into the mirror. She merely glanced over her features other than her face and hair. Her pale skin, thin body, and mix-matched though harmonious apparel were nothing new to her. From habit she grabbed a brush from its new place on her dresser and smoothed out her hair. Not once while she was doing this did she particularly develop an opinion on herself. She merely primped according to habit. These mindless actions slightly annoyed her in some respects, since she had always had better things to do, but right now she did not.

She finally placed her brush back onto the dresser and moved her vivid luggage against the wall. With a sigh she plopped onto her new bed. Grumbles quickly filled the air.

"This mattress was probably taken from a prison, or at least its supplier. Cheap school!" She cried out, thrashing about.

Her violent fit was over in seconds and she straightened up. Boredom toyed with her mind as she searched the room for entertainment. Instead, her lively eyes fell on her alarm clock set neatly on her desk. It was exactly eleven p.m. She shuddered at the thought of waking up at six the next morning and yearned for sleep already, but was far too restless for that at the moment. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head and she dug viciously into the pockets of her hoodie. A crumpled up paper surfaced as she looked upon it with both traces of love and hate. As she smoothed it out she read the neat writing swiftly aloud.

"Dear Alexis, I know you have been looking forward to attending Oak Academy all summer, but you must know this is hard on me. You have never left home before, let alone for this long. I know I am going to be the one that is tortured the most by this distance between us, but do write often. I cannot wait to hear all about your friends, new and old. How was travelling there, by the way? This is also your first time travelling alone I guess. You must have had quite a day, so I will keep this message short. As requested by the school, your father caught your first Pokémon and sent it in. I am sure you will love it, but do remember it is a dangerous creature. It was also asked that we do not spoil the surprise of its identity so I can speak no more on that matter. Goodbye and good night then, Alexis. Have sweet dreams, and if you ever want to come home your family is only a phone call away. Love, Margaret Faire."

Alexis slightly cringed at the end of the message. She wanted the impossible, her father's signature. Her mother was her mother, but her father was also her parent. A sudden flash of rage moved through her, crumpling the letter and thrusting it into the room's corner. In all reality, she wondered why she had not done it sooner. Had she honestly expected the signature to magically change over time? The very thought disgusted her, but it lingered in her mind. That was why she was here, though. She was here to make something of herself, something she wanted. Oak Academy was quite the prestigious school and being accepted had completely shocked her. More than anything, she wanted to become her class's valedictorian and the next Pokédex holder. Every Pokédex holder in history had done something amazing, from being the king of the country to becoming its hero. She wanted that assurance when she went on to become the champion she had always fantasized about being.

However, that was much easier said than done. She had only met her class today and she knew this. One of her main competitors was someone she knew very well, Viola Whincott. This person was her best friend from her hometown and no one knew better than Alexis what she was capable of. In fact, it would have surprised her if Viola had _not _been accepted by Oak Academy. What was more is that her talents were proven; unlike all the others Viola was not unfamiliar with Pokémon and battles. The familiar faces did not end there, either. Still in her class was Wren Harris, another close friend. Wren was a lot more like Alexis in both aspirations and strengths, so she would really have to be at the top of her game to stand out against her. Then, in a rival class, were Kimberly and Sarah Johnson. These two twin sisters were also close friends with Alexis, which made her even gladder they were in a separate class. That did not even mention the rest of her class that all deserved to be there in their own right and it made her head spin.

Alexis sincerely loved Pokémon. She could have been happy without Oak Academy, or the Pokédex, or even being champion. She knew this in her heart, but it ached all the same when she imagined herself without it. Her thoughts sorted through everything that happened that day in a frenzy as she drifted away from reality. It had been the opening day that day. She arrived at Oak Academy just before a Pokédex holder alumnus started his speech. He urged the students not to worry about the overall competition for the Pokédex and that being at the academy was an accomplishment in of itself, of course he emphasized not taking it for granted either. He said the reason that Oak Academy was created was to give young trainers with potential a place to learn and grow, even when the dear Professor Oak had departed into the afterlife, and foster a love of Pokémon.

From there she was directed to her classroom where she was greeted by two familiar faces, Viola and Wren. She had been beyond grateful at the time, but that entire class period ate away at her mind as she imagined the competition between the three. She there met her teacher, Mr. Summers, and the rest of her fifteen other classmates. All of them had to make an introduction in front of the class, including a name and dream in the speech. It turns out becoming a champion was pretty common, but Alexis had expected as much. After the introductions there was only time for reviewing basic rules before the students were dismissed for lunch. That was the bulk of her day, basically. Afterwards a tour was administrated by dorm leaders and then there was dinner before the students were finally released to unpack.

Her memories of the opening day started to fade in and out. Through wavering sight she saw that it was now around 1 a.m. That was the last sight that she held before black engulfed her mind and she sunk into her bed. In her room the lights still shined and the window funneled in the night air. Alexis lay motionlessly upon her simple, white covers still dressed from the day. Her mind had finally drifted to sleep and no dream could arouse it from the black, not even the dream of the championship that Alexis was assured that this grand opening day would eventually lead to.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Oak Academy

Chapter 2, Pyro

Alexis shivered with anticipation at her seat. She was usually never this excited in class, much less when she barely got any sleep, but on Mr. Summers' desk sat a box full of Pokéballs. Each red and white sphere had a label on which a student's name was printed. She could read a few from her seat, but none of which were hers. Instead she fixated on Wren's visible sphere, who was just as excited as she in the seat beside her. At the desk in front of them sat Viola by herself, and she seemed to be the calmest of the class. Even compared to Mr. Summers, who was reciting some basic rules and tips to the new trainers in a huff. He knew very well that pretty much no one was listening, but he held fast to the lecture. Just as it was becoming too much for Alexis to bear, Wren passed her a note.

"Will he ever shut up?" it read.

"Not at this rate." She quickly jotted, passing it back with ease as she watched the teacher's eyes.

"He seems into to this, he will not notice." Said the note when it reached her hand again.

With a nod Alexis began writing, "What do you think you got?"

Wren stared at the paper before writing, "Honestly, a Magikarp."

Alexis nearly keeled over in both laughter and surprise. She knew when Wren was joking, even on paper, plus her face was dead serious.

"Why a Magikarp!?"

"They probably think I cannot hurt myself or anyone else with that."

This response brought Alexis back to reality. It was very possible this was the case, being that the school requests that parents catch each student's new Pokémon. A shiver ran down her spine as she contemplated her own situation.

"You would find a way and then teach me, because I probably got one, too."

"You bet."

Wren gave Alexis a thumbs up before the teacher finally caught the entire class's attention as he cleared his throat.

"Now then, class. I will call each of you up and ask you to release your Pokémon. From there I will tell you a little information on your partner and send you back to your seats. Remember class, under absolutely no circumstances are Pokémon allowed to be out of their Pokéballs unless in the gym, dorms, or park unless instructed otherwise. Also, as first years, you are not allowed to battle yet. This is a privilege earned your second year, and you still need a teacher's permission. Let's get started then-"

Mr. Summers pulled a ball out of the box and read the inscription on the label. He did this multiple times and with each passing student Alexis became more restless. Finally, Wren was called up. She was so shocked at finally hearing her name she simply froze a second and then made haste getting to the front of the room. There she took the Pokéball from Mr. Summers and pressed the white button in the middle. In a flash of light a creature burst forth from the capsule. This creature let out a soft cry as the class studied it. The tiny creature had a thin, white body and a green top of the head with a pink structure jutting out of it. Wren recognized it immediately.

"A Ralts!" commented Mr. Summers, examining it curiously, "And a fine one at that. Now class, a Ralts may look quite frail, but it is hardly weak. Its strength lies in its psychic abilities and it will even grow physically stronger with its evolutions. Wren, do you wish to name your Ralts?"

Wren nodded her head, "I wish to call her Crystal."

With that Wren returned Crystal to her Pokéball and walked back to her seat. Alexis thought she practically glowed and it slightly irritated her. It was not aimed at Wren so much as just irritation brought on by impatience. She wanted to be a trainer, too, and it was taking far too long. It needed to be her turn; it had to be her turn.

"Alexis." Called Mr. Summers.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to get your Pokémon?"

Caught off guard she somewhat nodded before practically running to the front of the classroom. The anticipation was killing her, but there was a dreadful feeling running amuck in her mind as well. What if she did get that Magikarp that Wren mentioned? That would be rather embarrassing and she would not put it past her mother's sick sense of humor to say she would love a Magikarp. She quickly took a deep breath before smashing the button. Then, in a flash of light, her partner revealed itself.

"Ah, a Vulpix." Observed Mr. Summers, "This, class, is a fire type Pokémon. It may look small and cute, but it packs a serious punch in battle. What would you like to name it, Alexis?"

A big grin crept across Alexis's face, "Her name is now Pyro!"

Alexis was thrilled by her new partner, and practically floated back to her seat. Little did she notice that the student after her was Viola until she had already sat down.

"You are the last one, Viola. Now let it loose."

With one smooth movement the button released the blinding white light once again, containing a creature. Viola's creature was small, around Pyro's size, but brown with a cream neck and tail tip. It had violet eyes and a high pitch cry. When the class saw this Pokémon murmurs erupted from them.

"Wow, an Eevee." Mr. Summers thought aloud, "I did not expect to see such a rare Pokémon today. Class, this cute Pokémon is quite special. It is the Pokémon with the most possible evolutions known to this date, making it very versatile in long term training. And its name, Viola?"

"Angel." Viola stated simply, recalling her partner into its sphere just as the bell rang.

All the students rushed out of the classroom, eager to take their new partners to areas they were permitted to roam. Even Mr. Summers seemed to have a place to be because before long only Alexis, Wren, and Viola, still at the front of the classroom, were left. There was a silence between the three, but only because words were not necessary. These three wanted to do what any trainer wants to when he or she encounters another trainer: battle.

2


	3. Chapter 3

Oak Academy

Chapter 3, Forest Scenery

"What fitting scenery!" cried Wren, spinning in circles like a ballet dancer with a cyclone of green leaves entrapping her.

Alexis found this scene quite intriguing. Wren was hardly one with nature, much less a peaceful person, so the entire scene seemed much like a hallucination. Viola went as far as to chuckle at it, starting a chain reaction of laughter between the two as Wren continued to spin. Wren's theatrics continued to hold their attention: her thrashing blonde hair, blazing brown eyes, and flailing limbs. Viola's chuckles dissipated with a sigh.

"It is not so unfitting when you think about it. It makes her look as wild as she really is. Maybe she is not one with nature, but she is as wild as the wind." She thought aloud.

"So true." Alexis admitted, but she was unable to defeat the laughter.

Finally, Wren paid attention to her audience, "What is up with you two?"

"Nothing!" the two chorused, bursting into laughter as soon as they were done.

Wren huffed at this as she approached them, shoving her hands into her pockets. When she got close her stance turned offensive and the laughter finally stopped. Things were finally starting to get serious. They had chosen a nearby forest as the stage to host their illegal battle. It was close enough to the academy to slip to and fro easily and no one should be here. It was a physically demanding choice, however, since the tall, iron fence surrounding the academy had to be scaled to reach it. Not that it was a problem for the three girls, even in their slightly heavy school uniforms. The last reason this stage was chosen was the simplest: it was beautiful. Like Wren had said, it was fitting scenery for three ambitious students' debuts as trainers.

"Alexis, I will take you on first!" yelled Wren, getting quite pumped.

"Sure, I do not mind taking on Viola after I mop the floor with you." Responded Alexis, pulling out her Pokéball, "Pyro and I will be victorious!"

Viola quickly moved out of the way of the two and stood at an invisible sideline as the referee. In all actuality, she was excited by the two's energy more than anything. Unlike them, she had battled before in her life, but she had not seen her two best friends battle before. She expected something beyond interesting in the least, because these two would do anything to win.

"Not even in your dreams!" continued Wren, tossing the red and white ball that released her Crystal with a cry.

Alexis followed suit, sending out her Pyro with a battle cry of her own.

"Let's make this a fair match," instructed Viola, "First Pokémon that faints loses, and attacking a trainer or leaving the battle results in immediate disqualification. Begin!"

Both trainers' energies burst at the final instruction and cried out commands.

"Use ember, Pyro!"

"Take it down with a confusion attack, Crystal!"

The creatures responded with the upmost energy and obedience. So much so, it would be a little shocking to a common trainer, but all of them were at this academy for a reason. Pyro was the faster of the two. The little red creature lunged at Crystal, opening up her mouth slightly and releasing a small fireball before trying to dart away, similar to a hit and run. This attack smacked right into Crystal, who cried in response as she launched her psychic attack. All of the sudden Pyro was levitating and writhing under the pressure of the attack. The suffering was over as soon as it began and Pyro fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Pyro! Are you okay?" asked Alexis anxiously.

Pyro responded in actions as she rose to her four feet. However, everyone could tell something was off. The little creature swayed on its limbs with a soft cry.

"She is confused." Whispered Alexis, quickly trying to formulate a strategy.

Alexis was not the only one to notice this since Wren commanded another assault, "Let's finish this off, Crystal."

"Quickly, Pyro, roar!" screamed Alexis.

Pyro's swaying stopped in an instant as she dug her paws into the ground and leveraged a massive cry that echoed throughout the forest. The attack was completely successful as Crystal stood, frozen in fear. The roar attack was supposed to send a Pokémon running in fear; however, Crystal's loyalty to her trainer caused her to hold her ground. The realization of what had happened paralyzed Wren just as much as it did Crystal.

"It cannot be!" growled Wren, trying to regain movement.

"Now, Pyro, ember!" commanded Alexis, watching with pride as the move was pulled off flawlessly and Crystal fell to the ground having lost all her strength.

"Winner, Alexis and Pyro." Stated the referee, "Congratulations to all of you for a great match. Do not forget to let your Pokémon rest."

Wren recalled Crystal, murmuring words of encouragement only audible to her partner within the sphere. Alexis moved onto the field to pet Pyro, whom cried with delight.

"I cannot believe I lost." Snapped Wren, moving to where Viola stood, "It is your turn now."

"Do you want to let Pyro rest? I do not want you to say I had an unfair advantage." Viola inquired, moving to the challenger's spot with a Pokéball grasped firmly in her hand.

Alexis shook her head, moving back to where she had stood. A new fire burned in Alexis. She wanted to beat Viola, to set the tone for her school life. She absolutely had to beat her in the end anyway. Wren was Alexis's eternal equal, she felt, but she knew that Viola was different from that. Viola never could be someone's equal because in a battle there is only a winner and a loser, and Alexis had a sneaking suspicion that being on the winning side was Viola's sole intent. Little did she know how right she was.

"Then let's begin." Continued Viola, tossing the Pokéball that released Angel in a flash of light.

Once Angel was on the field all of Alexis's confidence was completely crushed. The level gap between the two Pokémon was beyond apparent, as well as Angel's trust in her trainer. Viola's advantage in this battle was her experience, especially since Angel had been her partner then, too.

"You can withdraw." Viola informed her.

This relit Alexis's fire, "Not a chance! Pyro, ember!"

Unlike in the previous battle, Pyro was not the faster Pokémon and as Angel acted on an unspoken command it became apparent. A ghastly purple ball of energy formed above Angel's head before she smashed it with her tail in Pyro's direction. Pyro was just shooting off an ember attack when the purple ball blast through the ember and into the fireball's sender. The move knocked Pyro to the ground immediately and the battle was over. Alexis quickly withdrew her Pokémon and praised it in its Pokéball.

"Congrats, Viola." Murmured Alexis, "I still wish I had won, though."

"Now you know how I feel." Burst Wren, staring down the losing trainer.

"Yep." Alexis laughed.

"It was a great match," Viola assured them, "They both were. Come back, Angel."

Angel was zapped back into her ball by the white light and the forest became incredibly quite. All three of them debuted as a trainer and experienced their first victories and losses. None of them _felt_ particularly different, but they _knew _they were. This was the first step into their new lives and as much as it was exciting, it was unnerving.

"Holy crap," cried Wren in fury, "How long have we been out here?!"

"I do not know, who was keeping track of time?!" snapped Alexis.

"We will be late in—Now!" sniped Viola, looking up from her watch.

The three girls darted towards the academy at a break neck place, leaving their past battleground unattended. Sticks began to snap in the underbrush around the battlefield and a young man walked into the middle of the clearing. His brown hair had twigs in it, but his eyes burned with baby blue fire.

"I thought the first years just got their Pokémon, Asher." He asked, stretching his arms behind his head, "Those three did not act like first years, but they had to be or else I would recognize them."

Asher appeared shortly after. He, too, had twigs and leafs clinging to his school uniform and jet black hair. However, what drew attention to Asher were his eyes: an icy cerulean and the other a burning vermillion.

"They did, Jack. All I can say is there might be some talent in this batch." Asher grumbled tiredly.

"Especially that Eevee trainer." Jack thought aloud, "What was her name… Viola?"

"I cannot believe you remembered." Asher commented in astonishment, "Do not harass her, too, much, okay."

"Oh calm down. You sure are grouchy after a nap, but I guess I cannot really talk." Jack continued, "We are really late aren't we?"

"Without a doubt."

"It just is not worth it. Let's skip."

Asher did not complain about this idea, which was rarer than Jack actually coming up with an agreeable plan of action. The two collapsed in the underbrush, causing leaves to be picked up by the air and be tossed about. In moments the scenery of the forest faded into black as the two students slipped into slumber on the once battleground.

3


End file.
